What you do to me
by The girl you never knew
Summary: 'I opened my eyes and looked up to see Robin. I could almost make out the color of his eyes through his shades. I felt myself lean a bit closer and him do the same. Our faces mere inches apart...' Co written with RighteousDarkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Righteous Darkness**_**: HELLO WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! :D**

_**Girl **__**you**__** never knew**_**: Stop stealing from SpongeBob! :(**

_**R.D:**_** Hey, ****you**** wouldn't have known that if I hadn't told you. :P Just explain who we are…**

_**Girl:**_** Fine. So I recently got Righteous here obsessed with YJ. And we found the Artemis/Robin pairing **_**very**_** interesting and we were sad that there weren't very many. :(**

_**R.D:**_** So we were like hey, why don't we co write this pairing?**

_**Girl:**_** So here we are! We are a little out of our forte in this area, mine being Percy Jackson…**

_**R.D**_**: And mine being Adventure Time :D Feel free to check out our stories after ya read this one. So on to disclaimer! Robin, will you do the honors? *whispers* I love ****you****…**

**Girl: Stop being such a fan girl R.D! Besides I love him more!**

_**R.D:**_** Yeah, I think ****I'm ****the one who is more expert on his personality…and besides I'm the one who has his posters…**

**Girl: ****What****?**

**R.D: Nothing.**

_**Robin:**_** uh…..*I'm just gonna not "gard" that…*They own nothing.**

_**Girl:**_** Although owning just Robin wouldn't be too bad. ;)**

_**R.D:**_** HE'S**_** MINE**_**, FOOL! Oh and Robin is 14 in this fic and Artemis is 15. :D**

* * *

><p>I watched her from the viewing area. She kept hitting and kicking the punching bag, using different moves. Not that I was staring. Her breaths suddenly became raspy and sweat glistened on her tanned skin. Eventually she stopped, probably to get a glass of water.<p>

And for once she let her hair down, free of her usual long ponytail. God. I couldn't help it. I quickly took a picture, ignoring the voice in my head yelling "Stalker!" Hey, who knows whether I would see it like that ever again? She quickly tied it back up and continued beating up the already torn punching bag. Then she looked up.

**~Artemis~**

My limbs were screaming to stop kicking and punching the worn out bag but I kept going. I would have sparred with a real person, but Superboy and M'gann were off on a date, Kaldur was working and Robin was off who-knows-where. Suddenly I felt someone watching me. I looked to the viewing area but no one was there. Weird. I decided to end my work out and take a quick shower, slightly disgusted on how much I was sweating. I walked over to the showers and again felt someone's eyes on me. I swiftly turned to look around but again no one was there. _What the heck? _I decided to ignore the feeling, but of course I didn't let my guard down.

I stepped into the shower. The hot water relieved my sore muscles. The steam gathered around me, relaxing my usually tensed-up self.

After a while I stepped out, put some clean clothes on, and put my hair into a ponytail, totally ignoring M'gann's comment on why I shouldn't tie my hair up while it was wet.

I walked into the kitchen to get a quick snack before I went to bed. I looked into the fridge and found some of M' gann's cookies…surprisingly. Wally usually eats them all before any of us get a chance. I could almost hear his voice, after so many times we've all gathered around the counter and find only crumbs. _"Hehe…sorry guys, y'know, high metabolism and all…."_ I rolled my eyes in my mind.

I grabbed a couple along with a glass of milk and sat down at the counter. I heard a faint noise, probably a chair screeching, and I instantly knew who it was. _Of course_.

"Robin, stop hiding." I muttered. I heard a low chuckle and suddenly an arm expertly and precisely came from behind and took a cookie from my plate.

"Will. You. _Stop It_." I growled through my teeth and gulped down the rest of my milk and made my way to the sink.

"Nope. Can't let _you_ eat them all while Wally's gone…" He mused.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Arty." He said.

"Whatever." I said as I walked out of there, unsure of what was gonna happen if I stayed.

**~Robin~**

I saw her walk out of the room, her hips sashaying as she went. She had no idea the effect she had on me. _Very_ whelming. But she could never like me. She was out of my league. Or she was _in_ my league.

Why did they even _call_ it a league if we're not even in baseball? _Gah, stay focused Robin_, I thought. _You need help. And you'll have to talk to someone to__** get**__ that help_. I weighted my possibilities. Kaldur?

No, too serious. Superboy? I think he has enough of his own problems to deal with, mood swings, impulsiveness and all. And as if I could tell _Batman_, you know, with the whole "I only love justice" thing.

Which left me with only one choice.

_Wally._

**~Next Day~**

I texted Wally to get his butt over to Gotham ASAP. I waited at a café, and as usual he was 10 minutes late.

"You know, for someone who can run at the speed of _light,_ you're always late." I observed.

He grinned. "It's called fashionably late. So what's the big emergency?"

I tensed a bit. Should I tell Wally? I already decided I would. But apparently I didn't have to.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Well…..are you gonna tell me who she is?"

"Uh….we should probably order first." I said, signaling a waiter.

"What will it be?" asked the waiter.

"A slice of chocolate cake please."

"Forget a _slice_, just bring the whole cake." Wally said to the waiter. Apparently this guy hadn't had Flash as a customer yet, because he opened and closed his mouth several times before noticing how serious Wally was, and returning to the kitchen with the order.

"A whole _cake_? Seriously Wally?" I asked, after the waiter was out of ear-shot.

"Hey! I have a high metabolism." He defended.

The waiter came back after a few minutes and placed a 5 inch high whole chocolate cake in the center of the table.

"Will that be all for now?" The waiter asked, looking nervously at Wally.

"Yes, thank you." I said, before Wally ordered 100 muffins (Ya never know with this guy…) and he walked away.

After Wally had eaten a half a slice in one bite he asked, "So who is the babe? Do I know her?"

This would be hard. VERY not asterous.

"Yeah, you know her." I muttered.

He frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, but first….. how do you feel about Artemis?"

"She's like my sister. Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason…It's just that, uh…I like Artemis." I whispered the last part.

"Huh?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"I like Artemis." I said a little louder.

"_You__. Like…Artemis_?" He said slowly as he dropped his fork on his plate. I nodded my head yes.

Now he was doing an excellent impression of a fish out of water. I gulped nervously. _HE_ was going to freak.

**~Wally~**

Robin…had a crush...on _Artemis?_ I gaped at him. How the hell was this possible? She was the last person I would think he would have a crush on. _And_ I had just called her a babe! Just no effing way…

"Earth to Wally?" Robin said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Why?...How?...When?" I asked bewildered.

"I've liked her for a while now. It's just that she's…she's amazing, witty, and beautiful doesn't even_ begin_ to describe her." He said. I paused, thinking about what to say next.

"Man, you have it bad." I muttered.

"Yeah I know. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before…you know…" He said. I could figure out the rest.

I sighed in annoyance. I never thought this would happen.

"Dick. Remember she's like a sister to me so if you hurt her in any way you'll wish it was Superboy beating you up instead." I threatened.

"Jeez, As if I would ever hurt her _intentionally_..." Robin said, slightly pouting, but determined.

"Now… what has daddy Bats said about this mess?" I asked.

"Shit." He muttered.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" I asked. I would have face palmed myself if it weren't for my hand being _slightly_ covered in chocolate.

"Not exactly…."

**~Artemis~**

I lay on my bed in Mount Justice trying to finish my Chemistry homework. Which I could barely understand. I laid my head in my arms, defeated.

My thoughts wandered to an ebony haired boy wonder. His comebacks. How good he looked when he was fighting Kid Flash while training. His movements seemed so graceful, elegant, and precise. I thought about how good he looked in his uniform. _Urgh! Stop it Artemis! __You__**can't**__ think about him that way. Batman would probably kill __you__ if he found out._

I pulled the pillow over my head trying to stop the wandering thoughts.

'What's wrong?" asked Wally from the doorway. I hadn't noticed I left my door open. His voice seemed kinda tense, and I guessed he had just arrived from wherever he went in Gotham.

"I'm having trouble with my chemistry homework." I said blandly, barely lifting my head.

"I'll help." He said as he walked over to me where my chem homework laid sprawled out, filled with scribbles and eraser marks.

"Let's get started." He said.

**~45 minutes later~**

"Why is it so much easier when _you_ explain it?" I asked.

"Cuz I'm awesome." Wally said, standing up.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Only in your twisted, messed up _dreams."_

"Oh, I'm_ way_ more than awesome in my dreams." He said as he turned to walk back with a wink.

I rolled my eyes as I threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and went back to his room, probably.

I shuffled over to where the pillow lay and tossed it back to my bed. I glanced over to the clock and noticed it was 10:45. Everyone was in their rooms.

I decided to get a glass of water before bed so I headed out to the kitchen. Wouldn't hurt to get some after that ridiculously brain exhausting stuff.

I grabbed the pitcher and poured it into a cup and took a gulp full.

"Hey there, Arty." Said a familiar voice. I almost choked and managed to spill a good amount on my clothes and the floor. _Great…_

"Robin..." I said annoyed.

"He… Sorry." He said meekly as he went over to get some paper towels. I took a few steps forward to the pitcher to refill my glass. From the corner of my eye, I saw him open his mouth to speak.

"Hey, I need to tell you s-"

All of a sudden I tripped on the small puddle at my feet. My body grew rigid as I braced myself for the fall, but it never came. Instead, I found myself wrapped in a strong pair of arms. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Robin. I could almost make out the color of his eyes through his shades. _Blue?_ _Or maybe…._By impulse, I felt myself lean closer and him do the same. Our faces were mere inches apart now, centimeters…

**Girl: Hope ****you**** enjoyed it! Tips and reviews would be awesome!**

**R.D: That's a wrap for chapter 1! No flames but if ****you**** do****, have the balls ****to**** use your account name and not leave it anonymous. :)**

**Bye! **


	2. Who said anything about Robin?

**Girl: Sorry for not updating sooner but Righteous here wouldn't write much so I had to do the rest.**

**Righteous: Well sorry…*sarcastic voice implied* anyway Girl did we say anything about this being a one shot or a two shot?**

**Girl: I don't believe we did.**

**Righteous: So please know this is a multi chapter fic. Anyway Batman, do the disclaimer!**

**Batman: They own nothing…**

** Girl: …Can I have your autograph?**

**Righteous: Me too! :D**

**Girl: Wait! Where did he go? O_o**

**Chapter Two**

_**Artemis**_

Someone cleared their throat, clear and with authority. We turned overhead to see Bats giving us the bat glare. My eyes widened. _Shit! _I quickly scrambled out of Robin's embrace, stood up, and brushed away some nonexistent dust from my jeans. I couldn't help but notice he had a rosy tint slowly creeping on his obscured face. _God__, that's so adorable…_ I glanced over to Batman who was crossing his arms. I felt something inside me sink like an anchor. Now it was my turn to blush, as much as I tried to force it away.

"Artemis: to your room. I need to speak to Robin privately..." Batman said, in his famous monotone. I looked down and nodded. I quietly set out to my room and flopped down onto the dark green sheets of my bed, face-first, closing my eyes. That the Justice League's most unforgiving and anti-romantic member just saw us about to...…_kiss _was hard to put out of my mind. _And who knows what Batman is going to tell him? _I thought. _We're so screwed…_

"Why does liking him have to be so hard…" I sighed into my pillow.

_**Robin**_

I adjusted my slightly dropping shades, the dread rising in my chest, and dropping like an anchor. _You blew it, Grayson!_

"Robin….what have I told you about relationships while in the team?"

"Not to get involved." I said dully.

"Exactly-." He started.

"But what about M'gann and Superboy? _They-"_

"What they do is _their_ and their _mentor'_s business. You will follow my rules."

I sighed in mild annoyance. "Yes, Batman."

"You can't let yourself get distracted by these sorts of situations, Robin. Your priority right now is to act as a _team_, not as pairs. One of the most important aspects of a well-rounded member is to get the task **done**, while making sure the lives of other teammates aren't in jeopardy, which would be the case here, if you were to be in an affiliation with Artemis. Avoid contact, and the rest of the Justice League might consider you mature enough to join eventually. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes." I replied with a brief nod as Batman turned to leave.

" Besides the obvious fact your cover was almost blown today, Robin. Don't be so careless again." He said, as his footsteps faded into the hallway, cape billowing. _Always the __**dramatic **__one…. _okay, I have a cape _too_, I just didn't _flaunt_ it like Bats….What a weird word_. Flllaauunttt_….. Like someone's weird aunt or something. I went back to the kitchen and eyed the paper towel on the floor. I crouched down and cleaned up the excess water, now strewn across the floor where Artemis almost fell, where….I shook my head, clearing my mind.

Okay, Bats, I'll play along.

Robin no talk-o to the Artemis-o.

But you never said anything about _Dick Grayson…_

_Gotham Academy_

_12:17 p.m._

_**Artemis**_

I waited at the usual table. _Damn you, Dick, you're late…__**again**_. I sighed, taking a sip of the cool water. I looked down at the food I was eating. Filet mignon with a slice of lemon off to the side. _When rich-ass schools give you lemons…_Seriously, these snobs only got the best for their precious little "angels", it just plain irritated me how they could just live so… _carefree, _ only worrying about the latest clothes and what not. Not to say everybody here at Gotham Academy did that, but still. I grimaced and began eating the rest of my "steak".

"Look what got dragged out of the_ trash_." sneered one of the prissy girls whose name I never bothered to remember. Oh, right. And the gossipy ones with nothing better to do with their lives…

"Leave her alone. You're just jelly." said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see one of my two friends at this rich hell hole, Barbara.

"Jealous of _what_?" The snob asked incredulously, her face reddening.

"That she actually talks to Dick more than _you_." Barbie stated, as a matter of fact. The snobby girl opened her mouth angrily, as if about to speak, but then just turned her on her heel and stomped off along with her little posse.

"You really didn't have to do that," I said to Barbara.

"I know, but I don't like her much anyway." She replied as she slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey, where's Dick?" I asked, swallowing some food.

She raised her eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Oh, wondering where your **boyfriend** is?"

"What? He isn't my boyfriend…" I murmured, trying to hide the faint blush on my cheeks. Barbie was the only one who knew of my little crush on Dick. But….. I also liked Robin…_GAH! What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"So…what's this I hear about a…. boyfriend?" asked Dick walking over to us from behind. My stomach flipped. _Oh god…._

"Nothing at all," I said, glancing over to Barbara and gritting my teeth, "_Barbie_ here was just kidding. Right?"

"Yeah. Just playing around with dear Arty, that's all…" Barbara chimed.

"Aw, so I don't get to threaten someone…?" He whined. Okay good. He didn't hear the rest of that sentence…

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. He dropped his plate on the table with a _clank_ as he sat opposite of me.

"Hmmm…you _sure_ there isn't a guy?" He asked, leaning over slightly with his elbows and making eye contact. His icy blue eyes temporarily held me in place. _Did_ he know anything? Who am I kidding, of _course_ he doesn't…

"No." I said flatly.

He seemed slightly happy about that answer.

"Not yet, anyway." I added with a smirk.

_Mt. Justice_

_5:06 pm_

**Robin**

The scene from lunch kept replaying over and over in my head, the few words that could mean everything and nothing, all and zilch, life and death. _" Not yet, anyway….…not yet anyway….…"_ Well, maybe not life or death. Wouldn't want anyone to die right now. But what the heck was _that_ supposed to mean? That she already liked a guy? Or… was she just teasing? Damn it, girls are so confusing. Why can't there be some sort of manual for them? Bet every guy in the entire world would buy that..

"Sup, Robin." said Wally cheerily from the kitchen. It was a miracle his face wasn't stuffed with M'gann's famous snickerdoodles.

"Hey, Wally."

"So how did it go yesterday?" He asked. What kind of question _was_ that? Of course nothing went right, yesterday and today….

"Oh, _swell_," I said sarcastically, "Totally_** great**_. Maybe the most peachiest event ever…"

"Ooh_,_ heavy on the sarcasm, Rob. She reject you or something?" He asked.

"Nope. I didn't even get the chance."

"Then what?"

"Wonderful, you're making me do a flashback. Well, we were in the kitchen and she almost slips on some water she accidentally spilled on the floor. I caught her and we were about to…um,_ kiss_ when who shows up but…" I raised my arms dramatically and looked up, _"Batman."_

If Wally were drinking water, he would have sprayed it all over the room.

"Dude! That's such a fail!" Wally said, barely able to contain his outburst of laughter.

"Shut up. It was frickin embarrassing."

"No shiz. Daddy Bats catching you about to kiss a girl is _totally_ and _**completely**_ hilarious…." Wally chuckled.

"Oh, ha, ha, _HA_! Laugh it up, West. Just wait, I will get you." I threatened.

"If you're attacking Wally, I am _**so**_ in." Said Artemis from behind, crossing her arms. Whoa. I did _not_ hear her come in.

Wally glanced at me from the corner of his eye and winked.

"Well… I'm out." He said, disappearing to wherever it is Kid Flashes go.

I looked at Artemis and noticed a faint blush emerging on her cheeks. It was just us in the kitchen along with the ever so gladdening presence of an awkward silence.

I scratched the back of my neck, unsure of whether to leave with Wally. _No_, _come on, this is the __**perfect**__ moment to tell her! _an inner voice encouraged me. Artemis shifted her feet sideways.

"Okay, sorry this was a bad time to-"

I stepped forward. "No, wait-"

**EOC**

**Girl: Reviews would be awesome!**

**Righteous: What she said. :D**

**Both: Bai Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Righteous**_**:**_** Hey-hey peoples!**

**Girl: We're back! Finally…*glare***

**Righteous: And once again, it's my fault for being a horrible multi-tasker. I'M. SORRY. **

**Anyway, last chapter has been edited with significant changes, so if you want, go back, or if you were just so **_**anxiously **_**waiting for chapter 3 and really don't care, then read it…later-ish. **

**Girl: RED TORNADO! DISCLAIMER!**

**RT: My database says a disclaimer is** **a denial of legal liability for any injury associated with a product. Is this what you mean?**

**Righteous: …no…..not even close. Hey Red, while you're here, can you, uh… cook? :D**

**Girl: Say, a Young Justice cake, maybe? :D**

**RT: …...**_**cook**_**?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Three~<strong>

_Mt. Justice_

_5:08 pm_

**~Artemis~**

"-_totally_ and_**com**__…__**..**_ hilarious…" I heard a familiar, cocky voice up ahead. _Wally? What's __**he**__ doing?_ I quickly walk over next to the (might I say, _open_) kitchen/entertainment room door and lean my head against the silver wall, icy metal clashing with the warmth of my cheek. _Who is he talking to…._

"Oh ha, ha, HA…. West, just wait, I will get you…" Robin's voice. Okay, now my curiosity was piqued. Chance to get back at Kid _Curiosity_ for "inspecting" my arrows the other day? _**Definitely **_yes_._ I entered the room and the doors slid shut with a barely audible hiss.

"If you're attacking Wally, I am _so_ in," I said, crossing my arms. The two turned their heads swiftly in my direction, with dumbstruck expressions. I raised an eyebrow at them, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Wally hurriedly turned back to Robin, murmured something unintelligible, and sped out of the room. _All righty then, if __**that's**__ how it is…._

I pretty much looked anywhere but at _him_. Why we mostly talked in the kitchen, I don't know, but it's not like we were actually talking. I finally decided to direct my gaze towards Robin, only to find he was looking down at the floor, almost uncomfortably. I shifted my feet to the side.

_Might as well leave, this getting way too awkward…_

"Okay, sorry this was a bad time to-"

He stepped forward. "No, wait-"

I stopped to turn as a glimmer of anticipation rose within me. Maybe…hopefully he would say-

"Team, to the training room. A sparring session will begin shortly." A robotic voice sounded over the speakers_. Oh great. First Batman, and now Red Tornado…_

_He was probably gonna say something stupid anyway. Like how "asterous" his day was or something. _ I smiled.

"What's got you laughing?" Robin asked me.

"Oh just a joke I remembered." I replied.

"Oh." He said with was that I tiny hint of jealousy I heard, cool it Artemis don't get over perspective of this.

Robin sighed and started out the kitchen.

" You coming?" he asked.

" Yeah. Right behind you but I have to change first." I replied following him out.

"I'll walk you to your room then." He said

"You don't have to." I said.

"But I want to. Either way we are already here."He said with that smirk that only he could pull off.

And he was right. Somehow we had walked right up to my room, the cheeky-

"Artemis you may want to hurry up." Robin said knocking on my door.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Either way I hurried up because I do not want the team to get any ideas. Because that's what they are, ideas.

I opened my door and there he was in his Kevlar glory. Damn did he look good. _No, bad Artemis. No looking at Robin when he is in a skin tight body suit that defines his well sculpted- URGH! This was not working…_

We walked into the training room. Instead of B.C Tornado stood there with the screen pulled up showing who would battle first…

_Oh crap…_

"Robin versus Artemis."

"This training is for a special assignment you will have in two weeks. First up, Robin and Artemis." Red said.

I grumbled in annoyance.

"Come on Artemis this will be fun." He whispered in my ear as he passed by causing a _slight_ tinge if pink in my cheeks.

We stood on the arena ready for Tornado to give us the signal.

"Ready. Begin." He said.

I ran at him…

Mt. Justice

5:27 p.m

**~Wally~**

Artemis charged at him. Big mistake. Robin quickly grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder. She countered and dragged him to the floor with her. I could tell Robin was going easy on her. It was rather enjoyable. Artemis was good but Robin has been doing this much longer. Of course I had a small plan for them but I would only resort to that if they don't get the show on the road.

After about a good 10 minutes Robin beat her and threw her to the ground.

"Red what's the mission we are going on?" Artemis asked.

"That is classified. You will find out when the day of your mission comes." Tornado said.

"Awe! Come on!" I said," The least they could do is tell us."

"The league does not wish for you to worry. I shall take my leave now." Tornado said and went to the zeta tubes.

"Okay we didn't even get to spar." Superboy said.

"Wonder what the mission will be." M'gann said as she floated off to the kitchen. I ran after her hoping for some cookies.

Star City

9:48 p.m

**~Artemis~**

I shot an arrow at the guy with the suitcase. The arrow released a knock out gas and the guy quickly fell to the ground.

Green arrow and I jumped down form the building and landed in front of the guy I just knocked out.

"Good job Artemis. You are getting the hang of this." Green Arrow said.

"Thanks." I said, "So what's in the suitcase?" I asked as Green grabbed the suitcase and opened it to see its contents.

"Just as we thought." He muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A special bomb…"He muttered, "I have to take this to the league. Head home you know your mom worries."  
>"Okay…" I said getting back to the top of the building. I quickly went to the Zeta tube and transported home to Gotham city.<p>

I got out near an alley next to my apartment. I jumped on to the fire escape and made my way to my apartment. I opened my window and my mother sat there in her wheelchair with an excited look on her face.

"Artemis how was school?" She asked.

"Same old same old." I said changing into some sweat pants and tank top.

"How are things with Dick?" She asked. Damn that woman and her mother's intuition.

"HE is just a _friend." _I said although a little voice in my head added for now.

"Sure he is. How was patrol?" She asked.

"Great. I took down a guy with a knock out arrow. Although Green Arrow ended it short cause he had to take what the guy was carrying to the league." I said leaving out the part about it being a bomb. My mother did not need to know that part.

"I'm proud of you. My daughter fighting for good." She said.

"Mom." I said hugging her.

"Now go to bed you have to get to school early tomorrow." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl: That is all for now. Sorry for the extreme delay but that's how it is with us…Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon…Please review! <strong>

**Both:Bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl**:** Hey there! Long time no update! *glances around nervously and dodges knives and bullets* Remember darling readers without me there won't be any updates so please no killing the authors! :) Sorry about the procrastination though, *insert some stupid excuse*...By the way this is staying before the time skip so he's still Robin :p**

**Girl: Roy do the disclaimer!**

**Roy: Girl and R.D don't own YJ, although they say they are 'working' on it.**

* * *

><p><em>Artemis <em>

_7:35 am_

_Gotham Academy_

I walked into the school tugging on the end of my skirt. Damn these stupid uniforms. I walked over to the table where Babs, Dick, and I hang out at in the mornings. Babs was already there reading over her notes.

"What's with the studying?" I asked.

"I got a test in calculus." She said rubbing her temples.

"That sucks, wait-shit! I have a test in chemistry!" I said and took out my notes and studied them too. Damn today was going to be long.

"Hello ladies, last-minute cramming I see." Dick said sitting across from us.

"Shut it Grayson, if I fail this test I won't hear the end of it from my mom." I muttered at him not looking up from my notes.

"That's why your suppose to study at home." He smirked, _damn that smirk looks familiar, _I thought as I glared at him.

"I was busy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Up late with your boyfriend?" He asked a hint of something in his voice, sounded almost jealous, but he couldn't could he? _No Artemis, he couldn't, _I thought to myself.

"That my dear Dick is for me to know and you to never find out." I said and went off to class as the bell rang out through the pristine white buildings.

* * *

><p><em>Robin<em>

_8:03 am_

_Gotham Academy_

"Dick, just ask her out already." Babs said bluntly.

"Not that simple. Bats told me to stay away from her as Robin, but that still doesn't mean I don't flirt. This whole ordeal with confuse the heck out of her." I said.

"Well then, it's your fault. You should have thought of a plan before a mess happened." Babs said crossing her arms and giving me a pointed look.

"It just happened." I said to her.

She huffed and let to her class and I walked to mine.

"This is so not asterous." I muttered to myself.

~Time skip~

It was close to the end of the school day. I stared off at the clock as hoping the seconds would pass by. Then a note landed in front of me. I looked around and noticed Artemis looking at me and motioning for me to read it.

_What's up your staring off into space, hot date tonight? ;)_

I looked at her and smirked.

**You bet ;) Jk! Just wanna get out of here**, I wrote and threw it back to her. She read it rolled her eyes but quickly responded.

_Wouldn't put the date pass you, you do live with and I quote 'playboy millionaire' _

**Yeah right, that is so a lie xp plus the girls here only want one thing ;)**

_You better be talking about your money_

**Sure, let's go with that ;)**

_So what are you up to tonight?_

**Got stuck going to some benefit with Bruce tomorrow so tonight it's all preparations for that, which Bruce stuck me with to deal with :(**

_How do you do it?_

**Do what? All this? I'm used to it. Just stay traught**

_Traught?_

Then the bell rang, thank god. I slipped up there. I walked out and waited for Artemis outside. She came out loosening her tie a bit.

"The day is over!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"You must really not like class." I said.

"No, it's just that class is boring. I already know French." She said.

"Then why take it? Why not learn Russian or something?" I asked.

"Easy A." She said and walked off ahead of me to her locker. Sadly my locker was on the other side of the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Artemis<em>

_4:27 pm_

_Mt. Justice_

I walked in through the zeta-tube, the annoying mechanical voice announcing my presence. I heard the static of the T.V (Conner) and the timer ding as the probably a bit burnt cookies were done.

"Hey M'gann, where is everyone else?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Wally isn't out of school yet. Robin had something to do so he won't be here until later and Kaldur went for a swim." M'gann said placing the cookies on plate to cool down.

"Alright, I'm going to train a bit." I said and headed off to the gym.

I'm not sure how long I was there but when I was done I was dead tired and decided a nap was in order.

~Time skip~

I woke up to a knocking on my door.

"Aretmis, come on we have a mission!" M'gann said through the door floated away. I got up and stretched and quickly put on my costume quickly walking out and into the briefing room.

The others stood there waiting for me. I walked and stood next to Robin. Red Tornado turned around and brought up a screen with a picture of an old warehouse.

"It seems that there have been some recent undercover work here run by Joker and Harley. Batman wants you to investigate. And only investigate. This mission is to stay covert and if anything happens you are to contact the league immediatly. Understood?" Red said in his robotic voice.

We all shook our heads, a bit annoyed. Sure we got a good mission. I mean the Joker, that's serious but if something goes wrong we have to fall back to our mentors. Like we are a bunch of kids!

We all got on the bio-ship, Robin and Kaldur discussing our plan of action. We all pressed the hidden button and our suits turned black. M'gann headed over to the old warehouse and dropped us off on our locations. The teams were SuperBoy and Kaldur, M'gann and KF, and Robin and me. Robin and I landed quietly on the rickety staircase on the side of the warehouse. I peered in slowly throught the rust covered window frame.

There he stood waving his arms and laughing like the madman he is. His creepy sinister grin spread on his face, Harley stood next to him twirling around and laughing to. The two made one...chaotic/creepy duo. The two were surounded by different torture devices that made me shudder, along with the machines there were various people carrying crates of something.

I looked back at Robin and he nodded his head, signaling to follow him. We crept in quietly hiding behind the tall towers of crates and torture devices.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl: Sorry for such a short chapter. Righteous was suppose to write the rest but she has been busy so it's just me and I wanted this out soon. Hope you guys like it! And sorry for the delay, highschool is a bitch and Righteous goes to a different Highschool than I do and they load her with work.<strong>


End file.
